Star Wars: The Untold Story
by ShadyGotham
Summary: This untold trilogy takes place just after order 66 was executed. It follows Master Shay-Wen Kiser and his padawan Kiara Sopha. The story will go all the way up until the events of Rouge One. Most of the characters in this story are made up and are not actually in the star wars universe. Don't worry about it being a prequel either, i promise it won't be like the movies.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars

The Untold Story

 **Fall of the Jedi**

 **Terror rises as the Galactic Empire emerges from the fallen Imperial Senate. Emperor Palpatine has just executed order 66, commanding all clone troopers to murder the Jedi Knights. Only four Jedi managed to survive this genocide. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda, who have both gone into hiding, along with another Jedi and his padawan. Now Master Shay-Wen Kiser and his pupil Kiara Sopha must return to Coruscant before they are found by a secret Sith Lord who is determined to destroy them.**

 **Chapter 1: Last of the Jedi**

Far of in the outer rim lie the planet Cryo. A cold, desolate world with few trees or life of any kind. Within the dense artic forest, a crashed escape pod can be seen. Two beings stand near the pod, observing their surroundings. "This can't be happening." Kiara said. "Stay calm Kiara, you must stay calm." Shay-Wen said. "Calm?! How can I be calm? Our own troopers just turned against us! They took the entire ship and they killed…" Kiara trailed off. She and her master were the only Jedi who survived the attack. "Listen to me." Shay-Wen said, grabbing Kiara. "They will come for us Kiara. I'm willing to bet that it wasn't just the Clone Troopers aboard our cruiser that turned." Shay-Wen said. "You mean this is happening everywhere, even back on Coruscant?" Kiara asked. "I believe so. I think we're dealing with a coo." Shay-Wen said. "What do we do now master?" Kiara asked. "We need to return to Coruscant and find out what's going on, but first we need a way off this planet." Shay-Wen said. Suddenly an out of place sound could be heard approaching the two Jedi's location. "That sounds like Arc Fighters. We need to find cover now!" Shay-Wen said. The two ran deeper into the forest and found cover in a small ditch with an overhang. The Arc Fighters circled over the crashed escape pod. One of the pilots radio back up to the former Imperial Cruiser, which was hover just above the planet. "Sir we've located their escape pod, what are your orders?" the piolet asked. A strange voiced answered the piolet. It sound as if the person on the other end was using some sort of voice modifier as he talk. "Mark the location and return to the ship. A team of troopers will take it from here." The voice said. "Yes sir." The piolet said. The two Arc Fighters then shot off into space, towards the large cruiser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Wraith**

The large cruiser hovered over the planet Cryo. On the bridge of the ship the newly formed empire was quickly taking control. One of the clone troopers known as Commander Thrall spoke sternly towards the surviving senate crew members. "Bow before the sith lord, Darth Wraith." The doors to the bridge slid open and the dark lord entered the room. He wore a black cloak with black metal armor underneath. His black, tattered cape flowed behind him as he walked. The sith lord drew back his hood and reveled a black, metallic helmet. The helmet had the features of a face carved into it. There was a mouth, a nose, and to glossy black eyes. "So you are all that remains." The sith spoke. His voice was distorted, almost as if the mask had some sort of voice modifier in it. "Which one of you is the captain of this vessel?" He continued. One of the crew members stepped forward. He looked older than the rest and wore a high ranking uniform. "I am." The old man said. "Not anymore." The dark lord said. Suddenly the man's neck was snapped by an unknown force. His body dropped to the floor, dead. "The rest of you will join the same fate unless you join the Empire." Darth Wraith said to the rest of the crew. A younger member of the crew slowly stood up and spoke. "W… we will never join you!" He said Shakely. "I admire your courage." The sith said. "Shoot them all." The dark lord ordered. He then turned and left the bridge as the clone troopers opened fire on the defenseless crew.

Kiara walked slowly threw the deep snow. Her legs grew weary as she walked. "How much farther?" She asked her master, who seemed unfazed by the snow. "Not too much farther, I feel something up over the crest of that hill." Shay-Wen said. "What exactly is the force leading us to?" Kiara asked. "I'm not sure, but it might be able to help us." Shay-Wen answered. "I hope your right, I can't another minute of trudging through this snow." Kiara said, annoyed. Without warning a dropship flew over them and landed a few feet in front of the two jedi. "Oh no." Kiara said, scared. Up until the attack she had never been in actual combat. "Be brave Kiara, we can handle this." Shay-Wen said. The doors to the dropship opened up and about ten or so clone troopers exited the ship. They quickly surrounded the two jedi. "Don't move jedi!" The clones ordered. "On my mark." Shay-Wen whispered to his padawan. "Men get ready to fire on my mark!" One of the troopers commanded. Kiara took a deep breath in and prepared for what was going to happen next. "Fire!" The trooper yelled. Suddenly both jedi unsheathed their lightsabers! Shay-Wen's a bright blue and Kiara's a misty yellow. Both jedi began to deflect blaster fire back at the troopers. For master Shay-Wen this was no problem, he managed to kill two troopers with their own deflected blaster shots. Kiara on the other hand was struggling to keep up with all the fire. Finally she couldn't keep it up any longer. Kiara failed to see one of the blaster shots come from her left. It struck her right in her shoulder! Kiara screamed and fell to her knees. "One of them is down, let's finish this!" One of the troopers shouted. Shay-Wen sheathed his lightsaber and brought both of his hands out to his sides in a quick, forceful motion. Suddenly the snow around them picked up and formed a mini-blizzard. "What the hell!?" One of the troopers yelled. "He used the force!" Another shouted back. Shay-Wen helped Kiara up and they both made their way out of the blizzard. Shay-Wen helped Kiara back into the forest where they managed to hide from the attacking clone troopers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Engineer**

Commander Thrall followed Darth Wraith out of the bridge. "Sir Lord Vader has requested to speak with you." Thrall said. "Alright, and what of the two jedi on Cryo? Have they been dealt with?" Wraith asked. "Unfortunately sir they managed to escape our troops." Commander Thrall informed. Thrall suddenly felt a shift in the air around them. It was almost as if he could feel the Dark Lords anger swirling around him. "Shall I send another regiment of troop's sir?" Commander Thrall asked. "No. after I see what Lord Vader wants, I'll deal with these jedi myself." Darth Wraith said angrily. He then stormed off down the hall.

Kiara felt the pain shoot through her shoulder as she touched it. "Don't touch it, you'll make it worse." Shay-Wen said. Kiara was now laying up against a tree somewhere in the frozen woods of Cryo. "Did they follow us?" Kiara asked her master. "I don't see any of them, but I'm sure they're looking for us." Shay-Wen said. "We need to keep moving." Shay-Wen said as he helped Kiara up. She winced as her master slowly brought her up off the ground. He then helped her walk through the cold, dead, forest. "Where are we going?" Kiara asked. "I don't know. What I do know is that we need to get some distance between us and those troopers. Once we find a safe place where you can rest then we'll think of a new plan." Shay-Wen said. The two jedi walked through the woods for what seemed like hours before they finally reached a small village. "What is this place?" Kiara asked as they reached the entrance to the village. "Looks to be a trading post of some sorts." Shay-Wen said. Creatures of all shapes and sizes clambered about, trying to buy and sell anything they could get their hands on. "If this is a trading post maybe we can get a ride on a ship off this rock." Kiara said. "My thoughts exactly." Shay-Wen said. "Hey is she alright?" Someone asked. Shay-Wen turned and saw a young girl, probably 16 or 17, standing a few feet beside them. "No her shoulder is injured, can you help us?" Shay-Wen asked. "Follow me back to my place. I think I've got a med kit." The girl said. The two jedi followed the young girl towards her residence, unaware of the evil following close behind them.

Darth Wraith entered a dark room with a large round table in the middle. As he approached the table a hologram appeared on it. Darth Wraith kneeled and said "Lord Vader, what is thy bidding?" "Rise Darth Wraith." Lord Vader said. Wraith rose up off his knees and looked Vader in the eye. "The Emperor is displeased with you, as am I." Lord Vader said. "I know my master, but you must understand I am doing everything in my power to find these jedi." Darth Wraith said. "If that was true you would have captured and killed them by now." Vader said sternly. "Something is holding you back." Lord Vader said. Wraith paused for a moment before speaking. "I have felt a disturbance in the force. I believe that it is because of one of the jedi who escaped." Darth Wraith explained. "You are unwilling to destroy them then?" Darth Vader asked. "Not until I can find out what the force is trying to show me. You of all people should understand that the force is never wrong." Wraith said. Darth Vader thought on the matter for a moment and then gave his orders. "Very well. I will give you two days to capture the two jedi and find out what this disturbance is." Vader said. "Thank you my lord." Darth Wraith said. "But know this Wraith. If you fail the Emperor will make you suffer." Vader said. With that the hologram faded away.

Darth Wraith reentered the bridge and found it different then how he had left it previously. Empire sympathizers now manned the controls of the cruiser. Admiral Ducanon now commanded the ship. "Do we have any leads on the two fugitive's whereabouts?" Darth Wraith asked the Admiral. "We believe they would have most likely headed to the trading post known as Karsen Esily. "What are your orders sir?" Ducanon asked. "Bring the cruiser into orbit over the trading post." Wraith commanded. "Yes sir. Prepare the ship, we're entering the planet's atmosphere!" Admiral Ducanon yelled to the crew. "This time they will not get away." Darth Wraith said to himself.

Shay-Wen lay Kiara down on a table in the girl's house. "I found the med kit." The girl said as she entered the room. Shay-Wen stepped aside and let the girl work on his padawan. The jedi master began to observe his surroundings. The house was a mess with random pieces of machinery and tools strung all over the place. "This looks like a blaster wound to me, you to get into a fight or something?" The girl asked. "The less you know the better. The people after us are extremely dangerous." Shay-Wen said. As the girl worked she noticed the lightsaber hooked onto Kiara's belt. "Holy shit your jedi!" The girl said standing up excitedly. "Calm down, please." Shay-Wen said. "Sorry, it's just that I've always wanted to be a jedi." The girl said. "But instead I ended up becoming a stupid engineer." The girl said as she continued to work on Kiara's shoulder. "What's your name?" Shay-Wen asked. "Julika Masgos." The girl said. "So Julika, you're an engineer?" Shay-Wen continued. "That's right." Julika said. "Being an engineer you must work on many things, like ships." Shay-Wen said. "I have worked on a couple ships before, but that was a long time ago back when my parents were still around." Julika said. "What happened to your parents?" Kiara asked. "A band of bounty hunters killed them. They made a mistake and thought they were the bounty they were looking for." Julika explained. She hung her head a little as she remembered the terrible day. "Julika would you like to come with us?" Shay-Wen asked. "Are you serious?! Yes of course! Anything to get off this rock." Julika said, excitedly. "That's great, all we need is a ship. Do you know where we can get one?" Shay-Wen asked. "There's a couple in the ship yard we could take, but there owners probably wouldn't be too happy with us." Julika said. Suddenly the house began to shake. "What's going on?" Kiara asked as things on top of shelves began to fall to the ground. Shay-Wen quickly exited the house and looked up to see the cruiser they had tried so hard to escape lowering towards the trading post. He ran back into the house and said "We need to leave now!" Julika finished up with Kiara's shoulder and then grabbed anything she would need for the trip. Then her and the two jedi ran out of the house and towards the ship yard.


End file.
